universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Trophies (Lawl with Garterbelt 4)
Self explanitory as Trophies are found in either Classic Mode, Adventure Mode or anywhere they can be found. List of Trophies by Series * = Playable Character ! = Final Smash Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck #[[Whammy|'Whammy']] * #Whamzilla ! 'Powerpuff Girls' #'Bubbles' * #The Powerpuff Girls ! #Blossom #Buttercup #Mojo Jojo #Him #The RowdyRuff Boy #Professor Utonium #Dick Hardly #Mayor 'Mario Teaches Typing' #'Mario Head' * #Andross Head ! #Keyboard 'Sonic the Hedgehog' #'Classic Amy Rose' * #Hyper Amy Rose ! #'Tikal the Echidna' * #Perfect Chaos ! #Classic Sonic #Classic Tails #Classic Knuckles #Espio #Bark the Polar Bear #Bean the Dynamite #Nack the Weasel #Dr. Robotnik #Metal Sonic NEO #Chaos 0 #E-102 Gamma #Big the Cat #Robots 'Soul Calibur' #'Talim' * #Wind of Bliss ! #Pyrrha Alexandra #Dampierre #Soul Calibur #Soul Edge #Nightmare #Siegfriend #Algol #Mitsurugi #Taki #Cervantes de Leon #Ivy Valentine #Sophitia Alexandra #Voldo #Kilik #Maxi #Xianghua #Yun-Seong #Seong Mi-na #Cassandra Alexandra #Raphael #Aeon Calcos (Lizardman) #Astaroth #Charade #Yoshimitsu #Amy #Tira #Zasalamel #Hilde #Z.W.E.I. #Viola #Xiba #Leixia #Natsu #Elysium #Shura #Angol Fear #Ashlotte #Kamikirimusi #Scheherazade #Edge Master #Necird #Inferno #Night Terror 'Mortal Kombat' #'Princess Kitana' * #Kiss of Death ! #Jade #Scorpion #Liu Kang #Kung Lao #Sub-Zero #Sindel #Ermac #Reptile #Johnny Cage #Mileena #Nightwolf #Cyrax #Noob Saibot #Smoke #Sektor #Sonya Blade #Jax Briggs #Kano #Kurtis Stryker #Shang Tsung #Baraka #Tarkatans #Kabal #Raiden #Cyber Sub-Zero #Sheeva #Quan Chi #Oni #Goro #Kintaro #Shao Kahn #Skarlet #Kenshi #Rain #Taven #Shinnok #Corrupted Shinnok #Cassie Cage #Jacqui Briggs #Kung Jin #Takeda Takahashi #D'Vorah #Erron Black #Ferra & Torr #Kotal Kahn 'Happy Wheels' #'Segway Guy' * #Dodge the Bullet ! #Wheelchair Guy #Irresponsable Dad #Modded Couple #Explorer Guy #Lawnmower Guy #Pogostick Man #Helicopter Guy 'Retro' #'SMB2 Toad' * #We use cheats. CHEATS! ! #[[Mario Kart Mario|'Mario Kart Mario']] * #Starman ! #[[Zelda 2 Link|'Zelda 2 Link']] * #Thunder Potion ! #SMB2 Bob-omb #SMB2 Shy Guy #SMB2 Birdo #Wart #Thunderbird #Bot #Digdogger #Blue Shells #Mario Kart Luigi #Mario Kart Peach #Mario Kart Toad #Mario Kart Yoshi #Mario Kart DK #Mario Kart Koopa #Mario Kart Bowser 'Ape Escape' #'Casi' * #Dark Casi Virus ! #'Yumi' * #Princess Ace ! #Spike #Jake #Jimmy #Kei #Ami #Natille #Specter #Monkey Pink #Freaky Monkey Five #Monkeys (Ape Escape) #Pipotrons 'Teen Titans' #'Mumbo' * #The Grand Finale ! #[[Starfire|'Starfire']] * #Extreme Starbolt Blast ! #[[Beast Boy|'Beast Boy']] * #Tyrannosaurus Rex ! #Raven #Robin #Cyborg #Terra #Slade #Red X #Hot Shot #Speedy #Aqualad #Más y Menos #Bumblebee #Kid Flash #Jinx #Red Star #Herald #Wildebeest #Brother Blood #Blackfire #Control Freak #Mad Mod #Overload #Cinderblock #Plasmus #Gizno #Mammoth #Trigon #Master of Games #The Brain #Gordanians 'Fairly Oddparents' #'Timmy's Dad' * #Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom ! #Timmy Turner #Cosmo & Wanda #Poof #Timmy's Mom #Crocker #Anti-Fairys #Pixie #Genie 'Bravest Warriors' #'Jelly Kid' * #The Downside of Luck Slime ! #Danny Vasquez #Beth Tezuka #Chris Kirkman #Wallow #Plum #Catbug 'Reality' #'Robin Williams' * #Jumanji ! #'Zack King' * #Pikachu + Teleport App ! #Nicolas Cage #Aliens (Mars Attacks!) #Alien Emperor 'T.U.F.F Puppy' #'Kitty Katswell' * #Satellite Problem ! #Dudley Puppy #Professor Rat # 'Pokemon' #'Jiggly' * #Silk Truss ! #[[Dawn|'Dawn']] * #Quadruple Finish ! #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Blaziken #Swampert #Sceptile #Ludicolo #Shiftry #Swellow #Gardevoir #Masquerain #Breloom #Beedrill #Slaking #Exploud #Hariyama #Sableye #Mawile #Aggron #Medicham #Manectric #Plusle & Miunu #Swalot #Sharpedo #Camerupt #Torkoal #Grimpig #Spinda #Flygon #Cacturne #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone & Solrock #Absol #Banette #Duskull #Walrein #Salamence #Metagross #The Regi-Trio #Latias and Latios #Kyogre #Grounden #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Dexoys 'Futurama' #'Bender' * #Bender the Were-Car ! #Phillip J. Fry #Turanga Leela #Amy Wong #Dr. Zoidberg #Professor Farmsworth #Omcronians 'Garry's Mod' #'MwH Heavy' * #CritSandwich Heavy ! #MwH Scout #Dr. Hax #Gordon Freeman # 'Uberhaxornova' #'Denied Anal' * #Terrorist Attack ! #[[Ginger Powder|'Ginger Powder']] * #Singing Pierce ! #Uberhaxornova #ImmortalHD #Septar Jr. #Mactar Jr. #Baby Ginger Powder #Toon Nova 'The Incredible Toon Machine' #'Al' * #Drop the Bomb ! #Sid #Baseball 'Saints Row' #'Johnny Gat' * #Gat Out of Hell ! #Shaundi #Peirce #Oleg #Jyunichi #Ronins #Killbane #Luchadores #S.T.A.G #Cyrus Temple #Veteran Child #Zinyak #Zin Army #C.I.D 'M.U.G.E.N' #'Jesse' * #Train Fatality ! #Symbiote Jesse #Magic Geese #Fergus #Dragon Claw #Kung Fu Man #Evil Kung Fu Man MKII #Suave Dude #Jesse Army #Kung Fu Girl #Psychopath Kyo #Trouble Man #Segalow #Omega Tiger Woods #God Orochi #Lord Ravenous #Sad Claps #Ms. Fanservice #Hol Funtimes #Bootleg Ryu #Senator Lieberman #Viper #International Karateka #Uppercut #Rage Rock #Black Glass #Alter Amida #Kung Fun Man #Ghetto War Machine #Jinmen #Alma Orochi #Omega Goenitz #Omega Tom Hanks #A-Bomb #2nd Death Star #Broly Akuma #Ducky #Zeeky H. Bomb #Mr,Funny #Combo Man #The God of Chuck Norris #Super Nightmare Geese #Apocalyptic Orochi #Adrammelech #Agaliarept #Homutoki #Maoh 'Clock Tower' #'Scissorman' * #Dan Barrows ! #Jennifer Simpson #Scissorwoman Jemina #Scissorman Ralph 'HiHi Puffy AmiYumi' #'Yumi Yoshimura' * #Bad Luck Fortune Cookie ! #Ami Onuki #Kaz #Juile 'Grand Theft Auto' #'Trevor Phillips' * #Sniper for a Dead Man ! #Franklin Clinton #Michael De Santa #Niko Bellic # 'The LEGO Movie' #'Unikitty' * #Angry Unikitty ! #Emmet Brickowski #Wyldstyle #Vitruvius #Lord Business #Robot Swat #Benny 'Parappa the Rapper' #'PaRappa the Rapper' * #You got to Believe ! #Sunny Funny #Katy Kat #Joe Chin #UmJammer Lammy # 'Gravity Falls' #'Giffany' * #Animatronic Take Over ! #Dipper Pines #Mable Pines #Gruncle Stan #Soos #Wendy #Bill Chiper #Pacifica Northwest #Candy Chiu #Grenda #Gremlobian 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'Shredder' * #Toxic Spread ! #Leonardo #Raphael #Donatello #Michelangelo #Foot Clan #April O' Neil 'Dragon Ball Z' #'Pan' * #Maiden's Rage ! #Future Trunks #Goku #Vegeta #Gohan #Goten #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Bulma #Nappa #Raditz #Frieza #Zarbon #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Ginya Force #Cell #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Majin Buu #Super Buu #Kid Buu #Broly #Nail #Pikkon #Mecha Frieza #Saibamen #Cui #Cell Jr. #Dabura #Turles #Cooler #Salza #Meta-Cooler #Android 13 #Bojack #Zangya #Super Janemba #Dore #Neiz #Android 14 #Android 15 #Hatchiyack #Tarble #Beerus #Whis #Mira #Towa #Demon God Demigra #Hirudegarn #Mr. Satan 'DC Universe' #'Firefly' * #Phosphorus ! #Batman #Joker #Scarcrow #Killer Croc #Harley Quinn #Catwoman #Mr. Freeze # 'Danny Phantom' #'Ember McLain' * #Kitty's Banish Kiss/Power Augmentation #Danny Fenton (Normal) #Danny Fenton (Ghost) #Skulker #Vlad #Jazz Fenton #Sam Manson #Tucker #Dani Phantom #Undergrowth #Walker #Ghost Zone Police Department #Dan Phantom 'Samurai Showdow' #'Nakoruru' * #Sacrifical Forgiveness ! #Haohmaru #Genjuro #Mina Majikina #Ukyo #TamTam #Cham Cham #Gaira #Iroha #Rasetsumaru #Mizuki #Goah #Zankuro 'Monster Rancher' #'Nayuta' * #Diaboros ! #Julio #Suezo #Mocchi #Pixie #Hare #Mew #Ducken #Garu #Plant #Maya #Piroro #Jell #Raiden #Tiger #Durahan #Henger #Golem #Naga #Dragon #Joker #Moo 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' #'Fluttershy' * #Power of Friendship ! #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Applejack #Rarity #Sunset Shimmer #Sonata Dusk #Adagio Dazzle #Aria Blaze 'WWE' #'The Boogeyman' * #Boogey Slam ! #Little Boogeyman #Roman Reigns #Bray Wyatt #Ryback #Kane #Dean Ambrose (Shield) #Seth Rollins (Shield) #Triple H #Brock Lesnar #John Cena #Seth Rollins (Authority) #Daniel Bryan #Dolph Ziggler #Erick Rowan #Luke Harper #Randy Orton #CM Punk #Sheamus #Ceasro #Andre the Giant #Neville #Mark Henry #Ruesv #Shawn Michaels #Jack Swagger #Hulk Hogan #The Miz #Alex Riley #Damien Sandow #Stardust #Booker T #Edge #Christian #Big Show #Rey Mysterio #Bad News Barnett #R-Truth #Xavier Woods #Kofi Kingston #Big E #The Usos #The Ascension #Curtis Axel #Alex Riley #Golddust #Bo Dallas #Tyson Kidd #The Rock #Stone Cold Steve Austin #The Undertaker #Vince McMahon 'Rumble Roses' #'Reiko Hinomoto' * #Humiliation ! #Rowdy Reiko #Dixie Clemets #Sgt. Clemets #Makoto Aihara #Killer Kahn #Aigle #Black Belt Demon #Miss Spencer #Misstress Spencer #Becky Welsh #Candy Cane #Benikage #Judgement #Noble Rose #Evil Rose #Aisha #Sista A #Anesthesia #Dr. Cutter #Lady X 'Chowder' #'Chowder' * #Mung Dual #Truffle #Schnitzel #Panini #Endive 'Other' #King Bob-Omb #Ender Reaper #Ramona Flowers #Yeti #The Sun Riders #Purple Guy #The Puppet #MakeMeBad35 #Coca Cola Sticky Hands #Berry #Animus #Amethyst #Panty & Stocking #Ghost (Panty & Stocking) #Mulan #Shan-Yu Clan #Lewis #Vivi #Ghosts (Mystery Skulls) #Tasumi #Win Bee #Ice Princess #Water Princess #Flame Princess #Abyss (MVC2) #Eren Yeager # 'Bosses & Enemies' *Minion *Tower of Minion *Biollante *Obsidius *Microbots *Ultron *Magnetic Enemies *Senator Armstrong *Roger Alien *Bandits *Alduin *Fleshpound *Talon *Zombie King Kong *Creeper *The Hoard *Trash Monster *Titans *Imp *Cacodemons *Cyberdemon *SlaughterDemon Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Trophy Gallery